narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique
Obito as a user As we see in chapter 605, Obito used a technique to finish off the Kiri-nin, which is very similar in nature to this one, though on a bigger scale. Now wee know it's not the Wood Release: Cutting Technique as originally assumed as now seen by it's aplication in chapter 614. To add to the point Obito was encased in a Zetsu clone, who were the first seen users of this technique. I believe that it should also fall under this article due to the great similarities between these techniques rather than making a new un-named article for it. Here's the pic of Obito's version for doubt clearing--Darksusanoo (talk) 23:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree. (talk) 00:11, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach : This looks nothing like the technique this page is about. Its on an entirely different scale. No, the technique Obito was using is clearly a larger version of the Wood Release: Cutting Technique. Add to it the fact that the latter technique was named just a page or two before he used this one makes it certain that it wasn't a different technique. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It has nothing to do with the Cutting Technique...chapter 614 just drove the nail even further to that point...the Cutting Technique fires wood projectiles from the user's body that explode/multiply when they pierce a victim. This technique creates giant roots from the ground that pierce/crush enemies. Besides if you pay attention to the chapter that Obito fights the Kiri-nin, you'd realize they skipped a good part of the fight, due to the fact that it goes from day to nightfall from one panel to another by the time the fight ends. Yes it's a bigger scale but in terms of it's nature it appears more related to that than the Cutting Technique. Darksusanoo (talk) 03:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh another thing. In the next page of the image above, you can see a few large branches coming out of Obito's arm and entering the ground, which looks abnormally similar to the thing Black Zetsu did in the Anime. (talk) 03:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Yeah--Elveonora (talk) 04:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Any other opinions on this subject? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:05, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I never noticed that. The wood of his arm going into the ground I mean. In the beginning of the next chapter, you can clearly see Obito breaking it off, similar to how he broke off the branches when he hit the Kiri-nin in this chapter, and how Danzō broke free off his arm when Hashirama's cells tried to take over. Omnibender - Talk - 23:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Plus the fact that Obito was encased in a Zetsu clone, would make it more probable that he could use this technique, and in a seemingly larger scale. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Full agreement--Elveonora (talk) 01:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :While this is neither here nor there with me, I would only protest because of the stand we took on Zetsu's techniques, and the snowball effect this would have for other technique articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, the implication this would have upstream in his techniques is also rather iffy with me. Not sure how prepared I am, or willing, to see Mayfly as a Wood Release technique. Omnibender - Talk - 02:00, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::But the thing is this was previously snowballed with the Wood Release: Cutting Technique, which made no sense, and chapter 614 just added more proof to that. Besides...Zetsu is a Wood Release creation, so most of it's techniques should be as well...but so far this one has the most Wood Release feel since they are manipulating giant plant/tree roots, soo i don't see the problem...besides we've seen that Madara and Hashirama performed a similar version of the Mayfly by merging with trees and ground, and we've seen Black Zetsu using the Mayfly to merge with a tree as well. But returning to the point, since we see Obito generating massive roots and it's overall very similar to Zetsu, plus the fact that he's encased in one, i believe he should be added as a user. I see it as a better choice than making another unnamed article. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: For the most part i agree. Though i can't see Zetsu's Tranformation technique or Spore technique as Wood Release. (talk) 02:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach :: The issue would be with listing Zetsu's "Mayfly Communication Technique" as Wood Release, correct? Zetsu merging Wood Release roots with the ground via Mayfly wouldn't necessarily mean that Mayfly itself is Wood Release though, since Mayfly also merges certain things that Zetsu is in contact with (his clothing and, according to Mayfly's databook entry, his plant shell).--BeyondRed (talk) 02:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :When did we see Hashirama merging with trees? I don't recall that. The issue with Mayfly is that we saw Madara do what is essentially Mayfly after they sealed the clone, that would mean Mayfly is a Wood Release. I don't recall specifics, but I feel an issue like this is what kept him from being added as a user to Mayfly when that happened. Omnibender - Talk - 03:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) While this is very intersting, the Mayfly is not the technique being discussed. For now i will list Obito as user due to both uses being near-identical. Until contrary evidence emerges or not. Darksusanoo (talk) 03:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Merge Any opposition in merging Wood Release: Impaling Roots into this? Omnibender - Talk - 01:33, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::No objection here.--Mina talk | 01:44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Nope. 01:53, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Merged. If anyone can ever find out if that jutsu had its own name (I searched and didn't find it), please source it here. Omnibender - Talk - 19:18, August 6, 2015 (UTC) UNS4 So, a new UNS4 video popped up, and we got a name for the thing Zetsu Obito did to the Kiri-nin. I've already asked Seelentau to proof-translate my translation. My question is, do we simply renamed this, or do we split what Obito did as a derived jutsu, considering the stuff we seen Zetsu do isn't nearly as brutal (and the game version of what Hashirama did also doesn't fit, thought I still haven't been able to find a name for his jutsu, which is sure to exist)? Omnibender - Talk - 03:06, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Bumping. Omnibender - Talk - 13:32, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Keep it separate imo. The thing Obito did was way to brutal to be this. (+ didn't that one involve Chakra Receivers?)--Omojuze (talk) 15:45, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Don't recall Obito's using chakra receivers. On the Hashirama front, I managed to find a video showing his entire move. It's kinda like a reverse version of this. Hashirama makes the roots rise from the ground around the target, and then they stab them down. The only thing audio in the sequence was, I think, Mokuton Hijutsu. And I've never been able to find Japanese names for it on walkthroughs and the like. This almost sort of convinced me that Hashirama's is sort of the same as Obito's. Omnibender - Talk - 15:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Hashirama Canoncity (manga) wise all wood release originated with Hashirama, so shouldn't he be listed as a user without the "game only"?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 02:24, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :He didn't use it in the manga, so no. If other's who got his WR made up their own jutsu, that doesn't mean Hashirama is automatically an user. Hashirama is only listed here because a game jutsu of his was very similar to this, and was unnamed, so it was merged into this. Hashirama's game jutsu definitely has a name, but the game in question has very little info about it online. Omnibender - Talk - 05:09, November 26, 2016 (UTC) ::By that definition, the World Flower Trees (Deep Forest Bloom) should only list Hashirama as an anime only. I don't recall it directly stating he was a user in the manga.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:14, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Madara explicitly called that a jutsu of Hashirama's, and the databook also listed him as a user. Omnibender - Talk - 01:30, November 27, 2016 (UTC)